Modern computing systems and data networks, even those employing what is generally considered to be high levels of security, continue to experience security breaches. To reduce the likelihood and/or frequency of such security breaches, a computing system, data network, etc., may implement one or more rules requiring a user to create a new password at specified intervals (e.g., monthly, weekly, etc.) to replace the user's existing password for accessing the system, network, etc.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.